


A Drastic Change

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bullying, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Knotting, Nudism, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Peeping, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After moving into a new house, a young man unpacks while his hyper siblings makes their parents aggravated, then he is asked to make lunch. His dad comes home empty handed for a new job and takes over his job, so he went to take a dip in the backyard pool that his sister was cleaning up. Once lunch was ready, his dad called everyone to lunch, making his mom pick him out of the pool, before telling things are about to change for everyone. He didn't realize how much change will happen, that is until his parents became nudist to experiment on changing the moods of their children before things took a twist to the unthinkable with the family.





	A Drastic Change

Laughter of my younger siblings filled the air as I organized my room while unpacking boxes, then a shatter of glass filled the air, making me sigh as I shook my head.

“Settle down you two!” My mom growled. “Why can’t you be calm like your big brother… wherever he is.”

“Sorry mom.” My siblings said.

“Pick up the glass carefully.” She said. “If you cut yourself I’ll ground you two.”

A few seconds later, someone touched my shoulders and massaged them gently, making me look back to see it was my mom as she smiled.

“So are you willing to share your room still?” She asked.

“I don’t mind.” I said.

She smiled before looking back and nodded, making movers move a bed frame to the empty half of my large room.

“I was hoping you’d say that." She said as she looked at me. "The master bedroom you chose is way to big just for you.”

“I did?” I said as I looked around in worry since my parents usually got that.

“No sweetie, it’s fine, all three rooms are pretty big and we don't mind.” She said. “But we wish to make the spare room into a storage room since the storage unit is getting a little spendy for us.”

I nodded as I went back to making my bed, then a thud, followed by something rolling on the floor filled the air, making my mom sigh.

“Can you teach your sibling your tactics of being calm?” She asked, making the movers chuckle as they set a dresser in a corner.

“Yeah I know what you mean on that one.” One of them said. “If he succeeds, I hope you’d allow him to teach mine for twenty dollars an hour.”

My mom stared at him in disbelief, then smiled as she looked at me.

“I’m sorry mom, I can’t teach anything.” I said. “They never listen to me. I just stay out of their way or I end up regretting it like I did when I tried to get them under control before you guys grounded me when they messed up the place after ditching me when they saw you guys.”

Her smile faded to disbelief, then walked out of the room with the movers.

“Where were you guys the night I grounded your brother last week?” She asked.

“At a friends house.” My brother said.

“That was a trick question.” My sister yelped. “She knows were you were since I told her.”

“Crap.” He said, making me snort as I held back my laugh.

“Really disappointed in you two.” My mom growled. “How could you two make your brother take the fall for something you did.”

“It kinda went out of control with you guys to fast and I didn’t want to make things worse.” My sister said as I placed my clothes in my dresser, then laid down on the bed.

I woke up from my brother jumping on me, making me yelp out, then sigh.

“What do you want?” I asked with another sigh.

“Just to be with my brother.” He said.

“Couldn’t you have done that without jumping on me and waking me up?” I asked.

“Nope.” He said with a giggle, making me whine, then put my face in my pillow. “You guys need to act your age and not five years old all the time.

 

He hit my head with something hard, making me whine as I grabbed my head and started to squirm from the pain.

“Take that back.” He growled as I looked at my hand to see no blood.

“Don’t hit your brother with your bat!” My mom yelped as she ran to me and grabbed me before checking out my head, then glared at him. “I think he’s right, you need to act your age. You are teenagers, not toddlers. Get out, he will not be your pitcher for your batting practice.”

He fled the room, then she looked at me as I stared at her.

“I’m okay.” I said, making her nod and kiss me on the forehead.

“Do you wish to make lunch for us.” She asked.

“What.” I said as I looked at the clock to see it was noon. “Why didn’t you wake me for dinner.”

She smiled.

“It’s impossible to wake you when you are snoring like a dragon and keeping half the neighbor hood up in the process.” She said, making me giggle as I nodded.

“Not even a sock in the mouth could muffle it.” My brother grumbled, making my mom’s smile fade.

“Tell me they don’t always bully you.” She whined. “Tell me I don’t need to pay more attention to them.”

I stared at her as my brother stared at me in worry, making me shake my head before she sighed with disappointment.

“Do you mind cooking?” She asked. “I have to mow the lawn.”

“Why don't you get him to do it?” I asked.

“He can’t cook.” She said.

“No, I meant the mowing.” I said

“Pass, not even for an allowance.” My brother said, making her smile as I sighed.

“My sister?” I asked.

“She’s busy pulling weeds from my garden and dad is looking for work.” She said, making me sigh.

“I’ll do it then.” I said.

“Nope, I want your masterpiece for BLTs.” She said with a smile, making me smile and nod.

“Fine.” I said as I stood up, making her pick me up and look to my head again. “I’m fine.”

She nodded as she walked to the kitchen before setting me down, then pointed to the ingredients.

“Cook all the bacon.” She said as I noticed three whole packages. “It’s on its last day. I’ll make homemade pork and beans with what we don’t eat.”

I moaned in pleasure as I nodded, making her smile as I got to work. Once the first batch was cooked, my dad came in the kitchen, making me look at him as he took a strip as I put the next batch in, then walked away.

“Nothing near by with my skill requirement.” He said as he made my mom stop mowing. “I’ll look downtown tomorrow.”

“Okay.” She said. “No need to hurry. We aren’t hurting.”

“Yes, I know, but I wish to keep it in the five digits.” He said. “I feel poor not being in the six digits anymore.”

“That will take a few months to get below that.” She said with a smile. “Relax.”

He smiled as he nodded, then walked to me before pushing me away.

“I’m taking over.” He said, making me chuckle.

“Workaholic.” I mumbled.

“Yep, that’s me.” He said with a smile. “Now git.”

I walked to the backyard to see a large pool that my sister was netting leaves out of, making my mom sigh as she knew he pushed me out now.

“You knew that was going to happen.” I said, making her shake her head and start clipping the wilted roses.

I took off my shirt and socks before jumping in the pool, then started to help her get the stuff at the bottom of the six foot area. Once I surface she stared at me in frustration.

“That’s my job and I don’t need your help.” She growled, making me sigh as I went to the shallow end that was out of the way.

My mom stared at me in worry, making me shook my head before she went back to her roses.

“Lunch is ready.” My dad said, making my sister drop the net before running into the house.

My mom sighed as the net sank to the bottom of the pool.

“I'll get it mom.” I said as I swam to it, then dove down and grabbed it before holding it up to her, making her grab me and pull me out as she hugged me.

“Sorry that you feel unwelcome honey.” She said.

“It’s just my siblings.” I said. “Not you guys. Don’t worry about it. I’ll find a way to fit in with them eventually.”

She sighed and nodded as her eyes locked to my abs before she studied my body.

“Damn, you’re really starting to look like your dad.” She said, making me giggle. “Are you wanting to look like him?”

“I want to be a fireman like him.” I said, making her smile. “Or may be I will be a cook just for you.”

Her smiled widened to a small grin.

“He's having troubles finding that job.” He said as she walked towards the house, making me drop the net. “I want him back as a doctor since I see him happiest then. He’s way to stressed now.”

“Sounds like you need to rock the house with your pounding again since I watch his stress fade away when you do that.” I said, making her stare at me in disbelief before I giggled with a grin.

“How many times did you watch us do that?” She asked, making my grin fade to nervousness since I didn’t see that coming nor did I realize what I said until she asked before she smiled and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. We are planning to change things to see if we can calm your siblings with a new family thing that I hear helps with the mood of children and shyness of teens if started early enough. I hope we aren’t too late on that part for you since you are fifteen.”

“I’m not shy.” I said.

“Yes you are honey.” she said, making me sigh.

“Can you give me a heads up since I doubt it will work.” I said, making her giggle in doubt as she nodded in agreement.

“Won't know until we try and I can’t tell our your dad will scold me.” She said. “We’ll be starting after I get my pounding as you said.”

I giggled with my dad, making us look at him to see him staring in disbelief.

“Honey, no spoilers.” He said, making us giggle again. “I with to keep our plans a secret for the best results. Not that he needs to calm down. I barely noticed him which is making me worry that he’s depressed or something.”

“I’m not.” I said in worry as my mom set me down as my dad passed me a plate as he nodded.

“That was his job by the way.” She growled. “He cooks bacon way better than you do. You make them too crunchy compare to him.”

His mouth dropped open in shock, making me giggle as I walked to the table.

“Fine, if you want to be that way, he’s the new cook of the house.” He said with a fake pout.

“Fine by me.” I said with a giggle. “Let’s see how long that lasts with the workaholic taking over all the time.”

My mom giggled as he stared at me with a smile.

“Eat, then get in bed to start your pounding.” She said, making him nod as I looked to my siblings as they stared in disbelief from around the corner.

“Time for lunch!” My dad shouted, making them walk in before he looked to them, then gave them their plates.

Once they were finished, they ran back to where they came, making my parents look at me as I sat at the table with an empty plate.

“Son talk to us.” My dad said. “Why are you so quiet and always alone instead of with your siblings?”

I shrugged my shoulders, making him stare at me before he took my plate, then put it in the sink before he took off his shirt as he walked to his room, making my mom follow. My siblings peeked out, then snuck to their room as they stared at me, making me roll my eyes as I shook my head before they cracked the door to spy on them. I stood up and when to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was clean, I got dressed and left the bathroom to see my dad stepping out naked with my siblings staring in disbelief.

“Dad, your clothes.” I said, making him look at me, then smiled before heading outside and got into the pool as my mom stepped out naked as well before I mumbled. “You gotta be kidding me. They became nudists?”

My mom giggled as she nodded.

“Don’t be hiding from us now.” She said.

“Yeah.” I said in discomfort before watching her leave the house to join my dad in the pool, then my siblings looked to me.

“Tell me what the hell is going on.” My brother said, making me walk away without a word.

“Should we do the same?” My sister asked, making me snort as I smiled while I stared out in disbelief. “I think they want us to do the same by how they didn’t turn around when he said something.”

“I don’t know.” He said. “I’m still confused on why the sudden change after how many times they covered themselves when they found out we were spying on them last time they fucked each other.”

I looked back in disbelief.

“When did you start swearing like that?” I asked.

“Leave us alone.” He said, then started to take off his clothes, making me stare at him in disbelief before I walked to the living room and looked outside

My parents stared at the house, then they looked at me before worry filled their face when they saw my discomfort as I sat down on a chair to stare at the blank TV screen. My siblings ran outside and jumped into the pool, making me look to them to see my parents smiling, then my mom glanced to me as her smile faded, making me take a deep breath and turn on the TV to see we had cable already.

“So you guys don’t mind us naked now?” My brother asked.

“Nope.” My dad said. “But only with in our house and backyard or other places where it’s legal. Understood?”

“Why the sudden change?” My sister asked.

“Something new.” He said.

“That’s for sure.” She said, making my parents giggle.

A few minutes later my siblings ran to our room, then my dog ran out of my room before laying next to me, making me rub his head.

“Too much change for you too, buddy?” I asked with a smile.

My mom came into the room, making me look at her, then glanced to her D cup breasts before looking away.

“Don’t be shy honey.” She said as she sat next to me, making my dog look at her as his nose twitched.

He stood up before moving to her, then sniffed her like he always does when she gets out of the public pool before he starts to lick her.

“What’s with you and licking me after the pool?” She asked.

“He likes the chlorine.” I said. “He does it to me too and he can’t keep is nose out of my crotch.”

“Oh, I see.” She said with a nervous smile as he moved down her leg, making my mom glance to me nervously as I stared at him in frustration.

She opened her legs before he went to lick her slit, making me stare at her in disbelief before I looked to my dog as he really got in her. My mom bit her lip as my dick started to wake up.

“Sorry, him heading to your crotch would be my fault and he’s the best when it come to this.” She said, making me look to her eyes that was locked to my growing mound. “Why don’t you let him try it on you and see what I mean.”

“Yeah.” I said in discomfort before fleeing to my room, making her giggle.

Once I got there, I froze as my siblings were playing cards together still completely naked. I stepped in as I took a deep breath, making them look at me before my brother looked to my mound and smiled.

“Why are you still clothed?” My sister asked.

“Because he’s a cowered.” My brother said, making me sigh as I turned to my bed.

“Well I think it’s time for him to take it off and be like the rest of the family.” She said as I laid down.

“No thanks.” I said.

“You don’t have a choice.” He said and sounded to be next to me, making me open my eyes and look to him as he grabbed my pants as he started to pull them off.

“No.” I growled as I pulled my pants back up, then shoved him to the floor.

He stood up and punched me in the face, making me moan as I fell back. My mom gasp as she ran to me and picked me up as she put her hand under my nose that was bleeding now.

“You’re grounded.” She growled as she started to leave our room. “Never hit your siblings.”

Once we got to the bathroom, She started to stop the bleeding.

“Is this what you mean for regretting it?” She asked, making me nod before she sighed as she shook her head. “How about your sister?”

I shook my head.

“She just watches.” I said softly. “She don’t even stare at me in worry or anything as if she doesn't even care. I think they hate me and wish I wasn’t born.”

She sighed as she shook her head again. Once my bleeding was stopped, she took me back to my room, then laid me down.

“Apologize to him.” She growled.

“No need.” I said. “He don’t mean it when he does it.”

She looked at me, then left the room before freezing.

“Why are you dressed?” She asked.

“Sorry honey, my workaholic mood is kicking in.” My dad said, making me giggle. “I need to get a job.”

She sighed as she shook her head with a soft giggle.

“Whatever.” She said as I closed my eyes.

I woke up with someone taking off my clothes, making me crack my eyes to see it was my mom as my siblings spied on her from the doorway. My mom bit her lip once she got my pants down and stared at my mound that was full height. My brother smiled with a cherry for a face as she placed her hand on the mound, then my sister smiled as she saw it. My mom glanced to my face, then started to pull down my underwear, making my heart start to speed up, but I did nothing as I didn’t realize she like me like that. Once my shaft was exposed she glanced to my face again before going down and started sucking me, making me gasp as I grabbed her head in reaction before she pulled back, then looked at me in worry as my siblings stared in disbelief. I glanced to them, then took a deep breath before I put my arms to my side. She smiled weakly as she went back down and started to suck me again, making my brother’s face fill with jealousy. My mom stared at me as she grabbed my balls, making my legs open on their own before as smile formed in her eyes. I closed my eyes as I started to feel pleasure building in me. About a minute later, discomfort started to fill me, making me open my eyes to see my mom still staring at me. I started to grunt and fidget with that new feeling getting stronger before I let out a long grunt and came into her mouth. I looked at my mom nervously before she shook her head with a smile as she swallowed my cum.

“It’s okay honey, that’s just you growing into a man.” She said. “Do you not know how to masturbate?”

“I never really tried.” I said nervously, making her smile.

“It’s fine, I’ll show you later.” She said. “Can you cook for us again?”

I nodded as I reached for my clothes, making her grab my hand before I looked at her. She was battling with her thoughts, then she let me go with a sigh and stood up. My siblings fled the area as she stared at me, then left my room. I looked to my clothes, then to the door as my siblings came out of hiding.

“You're so freaking lucky.” My brother growled. “I wish mom did that to me.”

Then he walked in and grabbed my clothes before fleeing, making me sigh as I sat up as my sister stared at me. I stood up and looked to her to see her staring at my dick, making me look to it to see it was semi-soft now. I walked passed her, making her grab me and turn me to her.

“I’m sorry for not stopping him.” She said. “I didn’t want him to start hating me.”

I pulled away and walked to the kitchen before my mom looked at me and smiled, but it faded as I looked to my brother, making her look to him as he tossed my clothes in the fire. She sighed as I shook my head, then went to the kitchen to see she wanted me to cook my specialty dish, oven baked duck. I smiled as I was in the mood for that, then got to work. Someone placed their hand on my back, making me look back to see my sister staring at my ass with a small smile before my face started to heat up as I looked forward.

“Grab his dick.” My brother whispered, making me look at him before she shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I will not be mean to him anymore.” She said, making him look at her before I looked back to my work.

A second later someone grabbed my dick, making me gasp as I looked to the person to see it was my sister as my brother held up her favorite candy while she stared at me nervously, then it faded as her eyes lowered as she started to fondle it before color filled her face. My brother giggled as it started to get hard again, then he placed the candy in her hand and walked away.

“Sorry.” She said nervously as she glanced to my face again. “I can’t resist him with my candy involved.”

I took a deep breath and looked to my duck, then put it in the oven before someone touched my ass. I looked back to see she was trying to learn now as she spread my cheeks apart, making my face start to burn up again.

My mom came into the kitchen, then froze when she saw my face before she bit her lip as she started to help me clean up.

“How is this okay?” I asked.

“If you don’t like it tell her.” She whispered.

I stared at her, then walked away, but she grabbed me and picked me up, making me look at her.

“Did we go to far taking the rules out of the house?” She asked in worry. “Tell me I didn’t make you hate me for trying to relieve you.”

“No mom, I...” I started to say, then glanced to my sister as she grabbed my still hard dick, making my face burn up again, then mumbled. “Kinda like it.”

She giggled as my sister looked to my face before smiling nervously as she pulled away, then my mom kissed me on the neck before she set me down. I looked to the duck in the stove as the door opened.

“How did you get him to come out like that?” My dad asked.

“I...” She started to say, making me glance at her to see her staring at him nervously, then softly said. “Sucked him to the happy ending during his sleep and woke him in the process.”

His face fill with worry, then look to me.

“Did he like it?” He asked, making her stare in disbelief before she nodded. “I seen you stare at him like you do to me a few times and we did say we are taking away rules in the house if everyone agrees to the activity or actions.”

She took a deep breath as she kissed him before she started to take off his clothes. My sister looked at him, then walked to him before grabbing his dick, making him grunt as he stopped kissing my mom.

“It seems we sparked the learning phase for her.” He mumbled, making my mom smile as she nodded, then walked away as I got into the pool.

I looked to the sun as I relaxed in the shallows. A few minutes later, water splashed over me, breaking me out of my thoughts before my mom came into view from the deep end with worry on her face as my sister surfaced.

“Are you okay honey.” She asked, making me nod before I moved to her and hugged her.

She smiled as she hugged me back, then felt around my body. I looked to her face, making her look to my eyes as I took a deep breath and grabbed her breasts. A small smile filled her face as she grabbed my ass with both hands, then massaged it. I leaned my head on her chest as I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes while my dick started to press against her.

“Turn him around please.” My sister said, making me look to her to see her staring at my dick that I was trying to prevent from touching our mom.

My mom giggled as she turn me around, then wrapped her arms around me before my sister grabbed my dick. I glanced to my dad as he stared at me in slight worry before he got in, then started to relax on the ladder with his eyes closed.

My sister grabbed my balls, then looked to my face before she went under the water to start sucking me, making me grunt as my mom grabbed my wrist as I closed my eyes from her being really good at her first blowjob.

Once she surfaced, I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with a small smile, then she grabbed me and pulled me to the steps, making me sit down as she sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me as she leaned her head on my shoulder. My mom smiled as she saw that, then grabbed my dad before pulling him out of the water. My dad stared at her face, then smiled as he saw something. Once they got out she got on the ground just outside the pool before his face filled with disbelief as he glanced to me, then to my brother as he stared at them from the lawn chair as he drank some lemonade.

“They seen it already.” She said, making him look at her before taking a deep breath, then got down on her and started to eat her out.

My brother’s mouth dropped open as his face filled with color while my dog came running out before he start to lick his ass.

“Hay now.” My dad said with a chuckle before pushing him away, then he tried to mount him. “No, I don’t think so. Go do that to someone else.”

My brother giggled with my mom.

“Just let it happen.” My mom said. “It don't hurt. Well his claws do if he steps on your legs.”

My dad looked at her, then shook his head with an embarrassed smile before he got on top of her and started to fuck her, making my brother stare in disbelief as my shaft started to ache from being so hard. I watched my dog get on top of him and start humping the air, making my dad stare out in frustration as my brother giggled.

“You’re such a stupid dog.” He said.

“Give him a second.” My mom said. “He’ll find it.”

He looked at her in discomfort, then started to kiss her as he fucked her. A few second later my dog got off him and started to lick him again, making him moan.

“Damn his tongue feels great.” He moaned, making her giggle as she nodded.

My dog mounted him again before he pushed him away.

“Sorry not my thing.” He whined, then pushed him away. “Go away.”

My dog walked away, making my mom sigh.

“My turn now.” She said. “Give our children their Sex Ed.”

his face filled with nervousness as he glanced to me, then to my brother.

“What happen to being committed to the change?” She asked.

“Please don’t expect me to fuck them.” He mumbled.

“That’s up to them.” She said. “I’m thinking about teaching them this way.”

He stared at her, then nodded before getting back to it. I got out of the pool and walked to them before my dad stared at my dick in disbelief.

“Damn, he’s huge for someone only being just starting puberty.” He said, making me bite my lip as my face burned up.

I sat down behind them to watch before my brother ran to my side and sat next to me, then looked to my dick before to our dad's. My dad looked at my sister as she joined us a few seconds later.

“Okay, this isn’t what I expected any of them to do.” He said.

“Fuck me before I ask our son to fuck you.” My mom growled as she started losing her patience, making my brother and sister giggle as he looked to my dick that I tried to hide so he would fuck her.

He sighed and looked forward as he did as she wanted, making my sister grab my dick before my brother looked at me, then to my shaft as she stroked it gently. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his dick, making her pull away.

“You need to make him feel loved before I do that to you.” She growled softly. “He said he thinks we hate him because of you.”

I looked to my parents to see my mom staring at me with a small smile as my dad fucked her faster as he was getting close, then he groaned before pushing deep in her, making me stare at his balls as they constricted. I smiled as my face burned up before my dad looked back.

“Tell me he’s not going to ask to be next.” My dad whined, making me look to his face in worry to see my mom smiling as she stared at me.

He pulled out of my mom, making cum ooze out of her before walking into the house. My sister moved to her and scooped up some of the cum before my brother grabbed her ass, making her look to him, then push him away.

“You need to make it up to him.” She said, making him sigh as he looked at me, then moved to his lawn chair as she stared at them.

My mom stood up and walked to me as I stared at the cum that oozed out of her. Once she got to me, I grabbed the strand and stared at it. She picked me up before sitting on the lawn chair next to my brother, then put me on her lap as she leaned back as she kissed my neck. Once she was comfortable, my dad came out and stared at my cock in disbelief, then passed my mom some lube.

“I think he might be hurting from being so hard for so long.” He said, making me smile weakly as he was right. “Now would be the time to teach.”

She grabbed the lube as he walked away, then she put some lube into her hand before grabbing my dick, making me look at her hand as she started to masturbate me. I leaned my head back as I felt instant pleasure before a short soft moan erupted from me as I bucked my hips into her hand once. My sister came into view before my mom grabbed her hand, then put it on me, making her start to stroke me, before she moved her other hand over my body, losing interest in masturbating me. My mom turn me around to face her, then looked to my face.

“Do you understand how to do it?” She asked.

“I knew that part already.” I said. “Just not the ending.”

She nodded as she laid me on top of her, making me lift my lower half since I was now stabbing into her.

“It’s still too hard mom.” I said, then someone grabbed it, making me look to the person to see it was my brother as he was about to suck it.

“Um, that’s...” My mom started to say, making my brother look at her. “Never mind.”

“No tell me.” He said.

“No, do as you wish if he don’t mind.” She said, then she turned me around before he stared at her before to my dick, making my sister push him out of the way before starting to suck me.

My dad choked behind us, making me look to him to see him staring in disbelief as he drank something in a mug, then he walked away once he saw my worry building.

“Why did you have to take it from me?” He growled. “I was trying to do as you wanted me to do.”

“You were too slow.” She said. “Our brother is hurting.”

“It’s not that bad.” I said.

“Still.” She said as she started to suck me again, making me lay my head back as she was getting better at it, then I closed my eyes before something touched my lips. I open my eyes to see my brother kissing me with his eyes closed as my mom bit her lip with a red face while he started to French kiss me. My face started to burn up as I kissed him back, making him open his eyes before he smiled and went back to it. A few minutes later, I grunted before I came in my sister’s mouth, making my brother look at her as I did to see her staring out in disbelief.

“Sorry.” I said, making her look to me before she smiled as she shook her head.

“It’s fine.” She said. “It’s not a bad taste. I see why mom likes it.”

My dad busted out laughing, making us look at him to see him staring in disbelief, then he fled as he didn’t want me worrying. My mom kissed me before moving me to my feet, then walked into the house before I sat down on the chair, making my brother start kissing me again.

“DO you like that?” My sister asked, making him smile as he nodded.

“Don’t know why though.” He said.

My dog came running to me, then stared at my dick before sniffing me and started to lick my leg as he worked down to my balls, making me giggle as it tickled. I flipped over since my dad liked his ass being licked and wondered how it felt, making him start licking it before I moan and stared out in disbelief, then I moaned again as his tongue started to penetrate deep in me.

“Dad is right.” I moaned. “That does feel good.”

My mom giggled, making me look to her to see her watching with dad just as my dog started to mount me before his face filled with worry. My mom looked to him as I started to worry.

“Go away, don’t discourage him from learning what he likes or dislikes.” She growled just as my dog penetrated me, making me yelp out from it startling me.

She looked at me with worry before I grunted from him starting to fuck me, making her smile as my dad stared in disbelief as they saw I was liking it.

“See, if he likes it, then it don’t hurt, you big baby.” She said.

He walked away just as my dog knotted me, making me yelp out from a sharp but quick pain just as he came in me, making me moan from a good feeling. My mom smiled as her face filled with color.

“Damn that face.” She said, then pulled out her phone as she took a picture while my brother stared at my face with a smile.

My dog pulled out and walked away, making cum ooze out of me. I tried to flip over, but my sister stopped me as she got to my ass and stared at it, then put her fingers in me before scooping out some of the cum to stare at it.

“What is this made of?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” I moaned. “But it feels great.”

My mom giggled, making me look at her before her smile faded slightly as someone grabbed my hips.

“Honey, ask first.” My mom said, making me look back to see my brother as he held his hard four inch dick that he was about to push in me.

“Please.” He said. “I want to make her stop pushing me away.”

“Of course, Max felt great.” I said, making my mom giggle as she came to us.

She grabbed me and moved me before lifting the foot rest, then locked it in place as she set me on the edge so my ass was hanging over. She took a step back as he got closer and pushed into me, making me moan since he felt nearly the same width as my dog. My mom smiled as I closed my eyes while he started to fuck me. Someone grabbed my dick and pulled it through the straps of the lawn chair, making me open my eyes to see my sister getting ready to suck me, so I close my eyes once she started. A few minutes later, moans started to erupt from me as he was still going at it, then I came into my sister’s mouth, making my brother gasp and push deeper into me as I felt his dick pulse like my dog, but no warmth filled me, making me look back in confusion before My mom smiled.

“He’s not going through puberty yet it seems.” She said.

“When will I be?” My brother asked. “I’m only one year behind him.”

“Don’t know, it’s different for everyone.” She said.

“My turn.” My sister said, making my mom’s smile fade as she got out from under me.

I stared at her as she quickly put on a smile as my sister grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, then laid down on her back. I stared at her, then glanced to my mom to see her staring at me.

“Come on big brother.” She whined, making my mom take a breath.

My sister pulled me on top of her, making me look at her before she stared at my eyes, then a smile formed.

My brother grabbed my dick and lined it up before I looked at my mom as she stared at him, making my sister turn my head to her as she started to French kiss me. I smiled as I kissed her back, then pushed in, making me gasp from her warmth. She smiled as she saw my disbelief before wrapping her arms and legs around me like mom does to dad.

“Fuck me.” She said, making my brother giggle, then started to do as she demanded.

My mom walked into the house as my brother played with my balls, making me close my eyes as pleasure filled my body. About a minute later, my sister started to moan, making me open my eyes to see her staring out in slight confusion and pleasure just as her walls clamped around me, making me moan with her.

“God that felt good.” She moaned. “How did you make it happen?”

My mom giggled.

“That would be your first orgasm.” She said. “I’ll teach you later since I see he’s getting tired.”

“But I didn’t feel that stuff in me and want to feel what he felt.” She whined.

“You are going to have to take over.” My brother said, making my sister flip me on the bottom, then sat up as I stared at her before she grabbed my dick and stuffed it in her.

She started to bob like our mom did before rotating her hips around, making my eyes roll back as my sister giggled.

“Quick the phone.” She said before a shutter filled the air.

A minute later, my climax approached, making me open my eyes as I started to moan. My sister smiled as she laid down on me and kissed me while bobbing on me just as I came in her, then she moaned as her mouth fell open.

“I see why mom likes it.” She moaned, making me giggle. “Time for bed big brother.”

I nodded as she picked me up and took me to my room before I closed my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
